


Aren't we lucky?

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, post-synchro arc, unemotional hurt/comfort, utilitarian friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Not long after the Lancers were split up from the dimensional rift, Shiunin Sora and Akaba Reiji officially became “friends”.





	

And in a whirlwind, they’re gone.

He lost them. He lost them again. He didn’t grab onto them. Why didn’t he grab on?

“-no idea which dimension they’ll end up in.”

Akaba Reiji, the leader of the lancers, was speaking.

Memories of Heartland surfaced, of Yuuya and Yuzu, fighting for their lives, hunted as prey. Of Academia, where everyone was an enemy.

“We have to find them,” the words slipped out, absently, from Sora’s lips.

“Yes…” Akaba answered, but his voice trailed off with an appraising look, and then, “can you walk?”

As if a spell is broken from being reminded of his physical condition, Sora’s legs gave out beneath him, his vision blurred and his head spun from vertigo. The left side of his body felt like it’s on fire.

With his question answered, Akaba turned away from him.

“These two needs medical attention. Can you get them to a hospital?”

“-hospital… packed… riot… no ambulance,” Crow’s voice.

Physical injuries be damned. They couldn’t afford any time to lose. They have to find Yuuya and Yuzu before… before-

“Sora,” Akaba’s voice again, closer, addressing him directly, “we’ll have to put you on Crow’s d-wheel. I’m going to pick you up. Do you think you can hold onto-“

“We need to-“

“We will,” he felt himself being lifted up and placed down on the d-wheel, ”but first you and Tsukikage must recover. Do you think you can hold onto Crow?”

Hold on, he could do that.

* * *

When consciousness returned, Sora was on an unfamiliar bed. A look around suggest a (rudimentary) bedroom, not a hospital or a holding cell.

Everything ached, there were a few bandages here and there. Someone had patched him up while he was unconscious.

Right, he was caught in an explosion… and then…

Yuuya and Yuzu, they have to find them.

A soft knock on his door brought him to his attention.

“Come in,” he said, cautiously. The door opened to reveal Akaba Reiji.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Akaba observed him in a careful, clinical manner, “how are you feeling?”

“Better than before,” he answered, “where are we?”

“You’re at Shinji’s place. You passed out from exhaustion. Your left shoulder was dislocated but thankfully nothing was broken. The clinic was full, but the doctor informed us you’re in stable condition.”

He was passed a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Sora said, cautiously, before he drank.

“Think nothing of it."

A period of awkward silence ensued as Sora downed the rest of the glass.

“I came here to change your bandages,” Reiji said as he sat on the chair next to the bed, pulling out a medikit from the drawer.

“I can do it!” Sora smiled and reached forward, only to suppress a wince as it pulled on some injury he didn’t know he had. Akaba opened it and handed it to him.

“I’ll leave you to it, if you would prefer. But you may find two hands being better than one when it comes to your arms and shoulder.”

He had a point.

“Then, if you don’t mind, Chairman,” Sora put his hands forward, feigning a sheepish look.

“You’re a lot more receptive of help,” Akaba smiled, there’s a satisfied look. Sora wasn’t sure who he was being compared to. Perhaps Kurosaki?

“Tell me if there’s any discomfort,” Akaba wasted no time to get started.

Reiji’s hands were gentle, in a clinical and fastidious sort of way, much like the nurses at Academia. It was comfortably impersonal.

“How is Tsukikage?”

“He’s fine, his injuries were minor, so he’s up and about now,” then after a beat, “he was more worried about you.”

“…”

“After you recover, we’ll head to the Fusion Dimension. We’ll need you to be our guide. If Yuzu is found by students of Academia, she would be taken there. We can only assume that Yuuya would also find his way there soon…” Reiji felt Sora shot up the moment Yuzu’s name was mentioned.

“I’ll be fine, we should get going today!” He said hastily.

“I’d rather we take at least another day to prepare,” Reiji placed a firm hand on Sora’s shoulder in a steadying motion, “you’re not helping. You’re going to rest. You’re invaluable to this journey, and we need you at top performance when we leave.”

“Have trust in your friends,” Reiji added, upon seeing a bit more hesitance, that seemed to hit the mark, Sora settled back down.

“I’m glad that my knowledge of Academia would come in handy.”

“It’s good to have you with us.” Reiji had a small smile, pleased.

Another moment of silence was passed as alcohol was reapplied.

“You guys shouldn’t worry too much about me.”

“You’re comrade,” Reiji said, steadfast.

“An Academia soldier can function quite well without being pampered, you know,” he grinned.

“I’m glad to hear that,” answered the leader, returning a smile, “but we need you at your best.” Then, after a moment, “you’re a friend of Yuuya Sakaki.”

“Yes,” Sora nodded, puzzled, but with conviction.

“When he found out that I was the son of Leo Akaba, he said he trusted me no matter what. He didn’t even bother to hear my explanation. Why do you think that is?”

Sora blinked.

“Yuuya is a kind person… he… trusted me too.”

“Turns out he isn’t wrong,” Reiji answered, “I guess we’re both friends of Yuuya Sakaki… Aren’t we lucky?” Then, “Do you trust me, Sora Shiunin?”

“I’d like to be more like Yuuya,” Sora grinned, “heh, you look very pleased, Chairman.”

“Of course,” answered Reiji, “friendship is a powerful thing.” And there’s something in that utilitarian admittance, that friendship is a tool, a power to be utilized, that’s completely genuine.

A tape over the gauze.

“Let’s be friends, then,” Sora laughed, and held out his good hand, “we’ll need all the powers we can get.”

“Agreed,” Reiji returned the laugh with a smile and shook his hand gently, not wanting to pull on any injuries.

“Reira told me that you protected him, that you tried to protect Serena.”

“Well, I tried,” Sora winced, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t-“

“Thank you,” Reiji released his arm, backing away a bit and bowing his head slightly, “thank you for protecting them. For being there for Reira.”

The sincerity of his voice hit Sora like a blast.

“Hey, I thought we were friends now. Friends don’t have to count each favour, right?”

Reiji smiled, once again, Sora had never seen this many smile from the guy, he’s beginning to worry.

“We’ll find them,” Reiji said, a hand on Sora’s shoulder, “I promise.”

“I trust you,” Sora nodded with his most dazzling smile, the one people won’t let down.

“Good.” The leader of the lancers stood up, his air of superiority and command back in order, “I trust that you can handle the rest?” He motions to the bandages.

“Yep,” Sora beamed, giving Reiji a thumbs up, “Thanks for your help! These are very good!”

“Gladly,” Reiji answered, and head to the door, “I’ll leave you to it, then. Call for us if you need anything.”

He didn’t look back on his way out.

Sora grinned. His body still ached everywhere, and they still haven’t found Yuuya and Yuzu. He better rest up and get better ASAP. His friends are waiting.


End file.
